


白鲸

by Breddymendy



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy
Summary: Beluga Whale 中文版Inspired by 2set “you uwu you lose”的那期感谢Breddyligion朋友们的奇特点梗
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18
Collections: Breddy Wonderland





	白鲸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beluga Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659194) by Breddymendy. 



> -有隐喻  
> -有点刀
> 
> Enjoy:)

我是一条白鲸。

从我睁开眼的那一刻开始，我就在蓝蓝的水族箱里。记忆的起点是模糊的，萦绕着波动的蓝色和悠扬的德彪西。水族箱的下面是透明的玻璃隧道，我可以看到人们的仰起头的微笑。

那天我像往常一样在玻璃前游过，我看到了一个高高的男孩。他呆呆的站在玻璃隧道里，仰着头尽力地想要看什么。他背着一个银紫色的小箱子，里面装着的是什么呢？我游到他面前，却发现他眼神里是我所不能明白的东西。人类真的好复杂。

我慢慢地下降到和他平行的距离，男孩的一直眼神跟着我，一秒都没有离开。嗯，他一定也像别人一样喜欢我白白胖胖的模样吧。男孩伸出手，修长的手指轻轻的搭在冰冷的玻璃上，仿佛在抚摸我一样。

“Brett…”

我歪着圆圆的脑袋看着他。Brett是谁呢？男孩的手毫无征兆的垂了下去，不知道为什么，我的心有点难受。

“请不要离开我…”

颤抖的声音从玻璃外传来，我看着他在我面前缓缓的蹲了下去，用手环抱着他的膝盖。隔着水声，我听到了寂静的抽泣。银紫色的的小箱子在他背后跟随着他的身体一上一下的伏动着，上面有一枚黑色的贴纸，2SET什么？奇特的花纹是我所不能理解的。

我想让这个男孩高兴起来。

我极力的在水中快乐翻着跟斗，咧开嘴微笑。没有人能抗拒白鲸的微笑吧！

他抬起头看我，眼中透露一丝诧异。人们开始向我这个方向聚集，是我太引人注目了吗？  
男孩子立刻站起身退进黑暗，涌来的人群淹没了他。

他去哪了？

我费力张望着。却只能看到一个个毛茸茸的头顶和高高举起的手机。

男孩，你到哪里去了

-  
巨幕般的落地水族箱前设有供人休息的长椅。我在展厅的角落又发现了那个男孩。每个周末我总能在水族馆的某处见到他，而我也很开心，认定了他是我专属的陪伴。男孩定定的看着蓝色的巨幕，眼睛却没有被任何游动着的美丽的鱼所吸引。

我看着他缓缓低下头，将放在膝盖的银紫色的小箱子打开。我的天啊，强烈的好奇心和奇特的吸引力让我以极快的速度游向他，顾不得周围受惊的小鱼。一把精致的小提琴躺在箱子里。我突然觉得用箱子称呼它有丝怪异，而我又为什么可以知道这是一把小提琴呢？

我想起小时候，饲养员们总喜欢在我的池子里播着优美的古典乐。我喜欢跟着音乐打转，音符仿佛融进了海水，被我吸入体内，在我血液里流动。

我想让那个男孩拉琴。我想让琴声像给我带来快乐那般盖住他身上散发出来的深蓝色悲伤。

面前的男孩没有注意到我的存在，即使我的阴影已经笼罩了他。他抚摸着琴弦，我听到了他的喃喃自语。

“Brett，请回来吧”

Brett到底是谁呢？我很想开口问他。但我张张嘴，咸咸的海水瞬间灌满口腔。  
对哦，差点忘了，我是一条白鲸。

这时，一个穿着灰色连帽衫的男人出现了在他的背后。  
“Eddy你果然在这，回去吧。”

他的名字叫作Eddy！我摆了摆尾巴，我终于知道了他的名字，可是为什么我的心中却涌起难以言说的悲伤和内疚？Eddy. Eddy. Eddy. 男孩的名字一遍遍在我的脑海里回响，熟悉又陌生。

“Ray，我不能，我要等他。他会来的，他一定会来的。”Eddy抬头看着那个男人，我隔着玻璃看到了他眼中的泪水。

“Eddy，我明白你的心情，但是你总是要学会接受现实。”叫做Ray的男人叹了口气在男孩旁边坐下，伸手轻轻拍着他的背，像妈妈一样安抚着他。我好羡慕。

“Brett还在，他会来的！你在说什么，我听不懂。”Eddy用力地摇摇头，泪水快要滴进琴盒中。

我看着这一切，突然发现我也在流泪着。泪水与幽蓝色海水融在一起，没人知道我在流泪。大家还是被我微笑的模样吸引着，白鲸永远都是快乐的模样。

“Eddy你看，这条白鲸多可爱。”Ray抬头看着我，用手拍拍Eddy的肩。我知道他在转移话题，Eddy也知道。男孩用手背擦擦眼泪，调整好状态便抬头看着我。这里的白鲸不多，他仿佛认出了我。

“是你啊”Eddy看着我，我看到了他眼中闪烁的微弱光芒。

对啊，是我！我快乐的打着转，隐形的泪水甩出了去。快看啊！开心起来吧Eddy！我也能安慰你了！

-  
“你可以试试拉琴？听说动物们会对音乐做出响应哦。”我最喜欢的水族馆馆长不知何时出现在一旁，慈爱地看着我。“这条尤其喜欢古典呢。从一出生就开始接受古典训练，如果他是个人的话，应该也会拉小提琴吧。”

Eddy吃惊的看了一眼馆长，又看了一眼我。

Ray问道：“不会打扰到别人吗？”馆长微笑着摇摇头，他们这才注意到水族馆的背景音乐一直都是拉威尔的Une barque sur l'océan. “美好的音乐总是会被欣赏的。我这就让他们把音乐关了。” 

Ray 有些担忧的看着沉默不语的男孩，“Eddy，你不用勉强的。”男孩摇摇头，默默架起起他的小提琴。我快乐的摆摆尾巴，打了个圈，人们开始聚拢，大家都不愿意错过这样的场景。

柴小协有力的音符从他的指尖流出的那一刻，我突然感到有什么东西在我体内横冲直撞着。一些从未见过的画面在我眼前闪现。

我在拉琴，我在和Eddy拉琴。

我们在笑，Eddy在笑。

我们亲吻着。拥抱着。奔跑着。

人们和我们拥抱。音乐会结束后的掌声。鲜花。珍珠奶茶。

柴小协在空中盘旋。西小协在耳边奏响。

我从游轮上掉了下去。我听到有人在尖叫。呐喊声。有人在叫我。

“BRETT！！！！！！”

海水没过了我的头，氧气从我肺中逃离。

我的Eddy，请记住我吧。

.  
等我回过神来，我发现人们都在兴奋地举着手机拍我。男孩还在演奏着，我用尽全身的力气撞着那层厚厚的玻璃。  
我想要到Eddy的身边去。

人们在惊呼，Eddy却没有停止，泪水在他脸上滑落。  
我想伸手帮他抚去眼泪。我想张开双臂把他拥入怀中。  
我想呼唤他的名字。我张了张口，咸咸的海水夹着泪水包围着我。

对哦，差点忘了，我是一条白鲸。

而Brett，又是谁呢？


End file.
